hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yule Ball
__TOC__ About Hermione tells Ron and Harry her teeth look better now because, after the hex Malfoy put on her, she let Madam Pomfry fix them without telling her they used to look worse. Pigwidgeon arrives with a letter from Sirius. He congratulates Harry for getting past the Horntail. He would have suggested a Conjunctivitus curse. This curse is what Krum used. On christmas day, Harry wakes up to find Dobby in his room. Dobby brings him a present. Harry and Ron give Dobby clothes as a present. Hermione gave Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. From Ron he gets a bag of Dungbombs, from Sirius a penknife, from Hagid Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizzbees. The three go to breakfast together and later they have a sumptuous lunch which includes chistmas puddings and Cribbages Wizarding Crackers. That night, they will be attending the Yule Ball. Everybody gets dressed for the Ball. Ron uses a Severing Charm to remove the frills from his robe. Next they go down to the common room where Parvati is already waiting. Padma meets with Ron in the Entrance Hall downstairs. Everybody is waiting for the Great Hall doors to open. Fleur Delacour is going with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies. Malfoy is going with Pansy Parkinson. The Durmstrang students enter with Karkaroff. Professor McGonagall calls the Champions to the main table. Cho Chang is with Cedric Diggory. Suddenly he realises the girl with Krum is Hermione. She looks completely different; very pretty. Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Bagman are also present but Mr. Crouch is missing and Percy is in his place. Percy tells Harry he has been promoted to Mr. Crouch's personal assistant. Hagrid is also at the Ball. The Weird Sisters begin performing. The Champions initiate the Ball dance. Soon other people are dancing, including Neville and Ginny, Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, Professor Moody with Professor Sinistra and Fred with Angelina. Ron seems to be jealous of Krum, going with Hermione. Fred and George begin talking to Bagman, who seems to shake them of quickly. He says he promised to put them in touch with some contacts at Zonko's. Percy tells Bagman Mr. Crouch could not come because he had work to do regarding Ali Bashir's case of smuggling, and trying to persuade the Transylvanians to sign the International Ban on Duelling. Harry and Ron go for a walk outside. They overhear Karkaroff talking with Snape. Snape punishes two students who happen to pass by, Fawcett and Stebbins. They also overhear Hagrid talking to Madam Maxime. Hagrid tells her the moment he saw her, he knew she was like him, asking if it was her mother or her father and telling her it was hís mother. He is stating that they are both half-Giants but she refuses to accept this idea. Harry finds out Giants are not popular in the Wizard world. Ron always thought Hagrid got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm or something. Giants are rumored to be vicious; it is in their nature. They like killing. There are not many Giants left. Before going back to their dormitories, Cedric gives Harry a hint to take his egg with him in in the bath. He offers him the option to use the Prefects' bathroom and tells him the password is 'Pine-fresh'. Cast *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Clémence Poésy' - Fleur Delacour *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Brendan Gleeson' - Alastor Moody *'Gary Oldman' - Sirius Black (VOICE) *'Toby Jones' - Dobby *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady *'Jennifer Saunders' - Violet *'Shefali Chowdhury' - Parvati Patil *'Afshan Azad' - Padma Patil *'Henry Lloyd-Hughes' - Roger Davies *'Scarlett Byrne' - Pansy Parkinson *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Jeremy Irons' - Igor Karkaroff *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory *'Katie Leung' - Cho Chang *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'Frances de la Tour' - Olympe Maxime *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Jarvis Cocker' - Myron Wagtail (Lead Singer of The Weird Sisters) *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Keria Knightley' - Aurora Sinistra *'Tiana Benjamin' - Angelina Johnson *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape